l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Toku Inao
Toku Inao was trained as a courtier and married with Toku, being the mother of his children, Toturi Miyako, Toturi Kyoji, Toku Koto and Toku Kiyuko. She was formerly Shosuro Inao, sister of Shosuro Yudoka, and daughter of the Shosuro Daimyo, Shosuro Hametsu The Underhand, by Rich Wulf Four Winds, p. 110 and his wife Shosuro Mikiko. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 37 Appearance Inao was a beautiful woman, with the pale skin and elegant features so distinctive of Shosuro ancestry. Married Shortly after the return of the Scorpion Clan from their exile in the Burning Sands Toku offered to return the lands given by Toturi to the Monkey, formerly of the Scorpion. The Scorpion refused and instead, they entered into an alliance with the tiny clan. Hidden Emperor, p. 94 Bayushi Yojiro selected Inao to be married with the Monkey Clan Champion, Toku. The Underhand, by Rich Wulf Toku's Funeral Inao was the first to take the Toku name after the death of her husband in 1165. Worldly Matters, by Shawn Carman In 1166 the Emperor Toturi III opened to the public the Toku's Shrine, and named Toku the Fortune of Virtue. The Emperor the night before had blessed the shrine with his own wedding there. Commercial Trades In 1167 Inao received Kitsuki Seiji, a Dragon courtier, his yojimbo Mirumoto Kenzo, and the ronin Hozumi. The Dragon offered to sponsorship the Monkey Clan in the court in exchange of a rice trade agreement because the War of Silk and Steel was taxing their resources to their very limit. Bayushi Tsimaru was already in the Vigilant Keep of the Monkey for the same purpose, his Clan faced starvation after the Fortune Bishamon had removed his blessings on their crops. Sanzo's son Inao was glad to met Hozumi, whose father Sanzo was Toku's comrade in the Clan War. Death of Yudoka Inao was informed of the death of her brother, Shosuro Yudoka, at Winter Court in 1168. The Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki had made the trip to Kyuden Otomo to inform her personally. Paneki presented Inao with Yudoka's favorite weapon, Pincers and Tail. Test of the Heart, by Nancy Sauer Retirement During the Winter Court of 1168 Inao sought and found a wife for her son Toturi Kyoji, Akodo Minako. At the same event, and in the Empress's presence, Inao requested that she be allowed retire and serve as an advisor to her successor. Her retirement was undoubtedly as a result of the recent death of her brother and the death of her husband less than four years prior. Winter Cour Kyuden Otomo 1168 She worked with Kasuga Taigen to create the seat of power of the Minor Clan Alliance, where the Great Clans could find a member of any Minor Clan. They chose Kudo, with its convenient central location, with the understanding that Inao's youngest daughter Toku Kiyuko would become the city's governor. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 166 After her retirement, Inao joined her daughter as advisor, helping Kiyuko through the next few years of diplomacy and intrigues that Kudo was sure to see. Masters of Court, p. 168 Shosuro Inao Category:Monkey Clan Leaders